


【毒液/Venom】【毒埃】地球上最好的你

by SoulNebula



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNebula/pseuds/SoulNebula
Summary: *一个从火箭爆炸到片尾结束中间发生的故事。因为对电影中毫无过渡一直耿耿于怀，于是这就是我想象中那段时间发生的事。*幼体毒液出没注意。有暗巷小破车，触手play。*他们不属于我，但ooc和bug都是我的。





	【毒液/Venom】【毒埃】地球上最好的你

 

 

引子

 

燃烧着的火箭碎片仍在不断地下落，带着一条条橙红色的尾迹撞入水中，整个天空像在举办一场奢侈的烟花秀。Eddie刚刚从高空坠落的短暂晕眩中恢复过来，他重新浮出水面，在他周围不断有残骸落下，巨大的冲击力掀起海浪，将他卷在中间越推越远。Eddie一边徒劳地划着水一边绝望地想他大概撑不到救援队的到来了，今晚经历的一切都令他精疲力尽，他没有足够的力气游回岸边，毕竟他现在只能靠自己了。

 

Goodbye，Eddie。

 

Eddie很快就看不到那些灼眼的火光了，他渐渐失去了意识，在用尽最后力气呼唤了一声“Venom”之后，他又沉了下去。

水面之下仍旧被爆炸的火焰照亮着，Eddie缓缓下落的身体像悬浮在暖橙色的云雾中。过了几秒钟，从他的身体里伸出缠绕的黑色细线，起初是紧密的一束，随后分裂成十几根，分别附着在人类的四肢上向上浮起，并小心地托起头部以便让嘴巴能够露出水面呼吸，接着带着他向岸边移动。这些细密的线看起来脆弱不堪，和先前强大骇人的模样截然不同，速度上也大打折扣，但是仍旧成功地带着Eddie悄无声息地游回了岸边。在把他失去知觉的身体轻轻地平放在地面上之后，那些黑色的细线像是耗尽了最后的力量，慢慢缩回宿主身体里不见了。

 

 

1.

 

爆炸事件发生后几天，关于此事的报道就已铺天盖地占领了各大报纸头条。尽管政府将外星共生体的事隐瞒了下来，但是生命基金会的邪恶人体实验还是被曝光，一时间群情激愤。而曾经想揭露此事却惨遭封杀的前新闻记者Edward Brock此时也摇身一变成了受人追捧的英雄。

而这位英雄今天第三次从医院逃走了。Eddie趁做检查的空档从病房溜了出去，顺手搞了一顶帽子，把帽檐压到眉骨，低着头在小巷里穿梭。他可是连骨折都能自愈的人，受这点伤就想让他住院，门儿都没有！

口袋里的手机又响了起来，不必猜也知道，肯定还是Anne，这是她今天打的第三十个电话了，以她的性格绝不会善罢甘休，Eddie叹了口气，终于按下接听键。

“Eddie，你在哪儿？”Anne的声音听起来焦急但亲切，“医生说你又逃了出去。听着，你需要配合治疗……”

“Anne，嘿，我挺好的，我不需要接受治疗。”

“Eddie，你受伤了……”

“我还骨折过呢，这不好好的吗？”

“……Eddie，Venom已经不在了，你得接受这个事实……”

“……Anne，我回头再打给你好吗。”

挂掉电话，Eddie漫无目的地游荡着，竟不知不觉走回了自己之前租住的旧公寓。他爬上楼梯，楼道里的尸体早就被移走了，地上打斗的痕迹还在，整栋楼空无一人。发生过那样的事，想必也不会有人愿意继续租住。Eddie倒是乐得没人打扰，他大摇大摆地推开自己的房门，屋里仍旧是一片狼藉，但他不介意。

如果Venom还在，回家会让他感到安全，说不定他就会现身了。

躺回那张熟悉的床上，本来想好好睡一觉的Eddie却被枕头扬起的灰尘呛得咳嗽了起来，他蹿到水池边接了杯水灌下去，这一幕像极了自己刚被附体的时候，也是这样迫切地想喝水，并且渴求食物。可是他现在一点也不觉得饥饿，在医院躺了三天，没吃到多少像样的食物，他需要补充体力，不然Venom又该喊饿了。

但是想象中的声音并没有出现，周围很安静，只有灰尘浮在空中。

“Venom？”

Eddie试着小声呼唤，一边去感受身体里最细微的波动。然而什么都没有。

他讨厌这种安静，他已经习惯有个声音总是在耳边对他絮絮叨叨了，就像你有一个无所不知的朋友，你们心有灵犀，而现在他只感到空虚。

爆炸发生后的那天晚上，他在岸边迷迷糊糊地醒来，全然不记得自己是怎么游到这儿的。是Anne最先发现了他，把他带去了医院，然后发现除了一点皮外伤和精神恍惚，Eddie什么问题都没有，Venom把他保护的很好。但种种迹象似乎都表明：Venom已经不在他身体里了。

但是Eddie知道Venom还在，他必须相信他还在。

“Venom，出来吧，我有点儿想你了。”

“嘿，怎么了伙计，被那场火烧怕了？”

“寄生虫！胆小鬼！”

他在空荡荡的公寓楼里大喊大叫，试图激怒那个臭脾气的外星自大狂，引他现身，他甚至想要不要从顶楼跳下去，这样Venom为了救他一定会出现的。

他爬上天台，风吹得他站立不稳，他站在边缘眯着眼向下看了看，放弃了。

“怂包。”他冲空气骂道。

 

 

2.

 

Anne来拜访了他两次，第一次他躲进隔壁的隔壁，因为整一层只有那间屋子的门锁是好的。第二次他没躲，他想找个人说说话。

他们并肩走在路上，不时有人冲Eddie点头，微笑，甚至有人上来要签名。Anne笑着打趣道：“你现在是个名人了。”

“什么？我不一直都是吗？”Eddie故作惊讶，然后挑了挑眉露出一个自认为帅气逼人的笑容。

Anne被逗乐了，先前有些压抑的气氛缓解了下来。

他们路过一间超市，Eddie突然停住了脚步，看着店里一排排货架发呆。

“怎么了，Eddie？”

“真奇怪，你知道吗，我居然有点想他。”Eddie盯着玻璃橱窗的倒影，虽然Anne就站在他身边，但是他的身影却显得那么单薄和寂寞。

“我理解。”Anne轻轻抚摸他的手臂以示安慰，“他是个很好的朋友。”

“很好的朋友？不，Anne，他是个英雄。”Eddie转头看着她，蓝眼睛里泛起水光，“他救了所有人。”

“你们。”Anne坚定地说，“是你们救了所有人。”

“进去买点吃的吧。”Eddie吸了吸鼻子，转移开话题，“我冰箱里什么都不剩了。”

 

穿梭于一排排货架中间，Eddie心不在焉地往购物车里丢着东西，他怀念他的饥饿感，那种能吃下一整座超市的饥饿。他绕过熟食区，来到甜食货架，然后他的手指不受控制地朝一盒巧克力抖了一下。

Eddie睁大了眼睛盯着自己的手指足足有一分钟，然后冲店员大喊：

“这些巧克力我全要了！”

 

Anne没有开车，她只能打电话叫来Dan帮忙，他们把堆成山的巧克力搬进后备箱，超市店员笑脸相送，还给了Eddie一沓优惠券，希望他下次再来。

回到家，Eddie只跟Anne解释说自己悲伤过度需要大量补充甜食，之后就把他们俩打发走了。他回身看着地板上、沙发上、桌上堆得满满的巧克力，激动地搓了搓手。

“是你最喜欢的巧克力哦，你再不出来我可全吃掉了。”

他拆开第一盒开始吃，什么都没有发生。

他又拆开了两盒，大口地塞着。依旧无事发生。

他干脆全拆开了，屋子里被巧克力甜腻的香气包围，他坐在当中，像童话里参加下午茶会的公主。

终于，在塞到第十盒之后，他控制不住地——吐了。

他冲去洗手间抱着马桶呕吐，相似的场景又从脑海里浮现，在回忆的刺激下，他吐的更厉害了。

最后，他靠在墙角，把脸埋进手心，不让眼泪流下来。

他想，自己是不是应该开始接受现实了：Venom不会回来了。

就在这时——

**Eddie。**

突然，一个奶声奶气的声音响了起来，Eddie吓了一跳，这声音就像是恐怖片里才会出现的桥段：你是个单身女性，某天半夜，你家床下响起婴儿的哭声……

**Eddie。Hungry。**

Eddie蹦了起来，脚下一滑又一屁股坐在地上，他站起来跌跌撞撞地冲回客厅，转着圈喊：“Venom？是你吗？真的是你？”

他等了一会儿，差点以为刚才是自己幻听了。然后，像给气球满满充气一样，某种熟悉的、他一直在等的感觉渐渐回到了身体里，他知道自己不再是一个人了。

他抬起右手，几根细密的黑线缠绕着他的拇指，接着，细线汇聚起来，变成一个小小的圆球，有着白色的大眼睛和不整齐的牙齿。那个小球张开嘴用奶音喊道：“Eddie，我饿了。”

 

 

3.

 

Eddie坐在地板上看着手边的小黑球吃掉一盒又一盒巧克力，他有点后悔自己刚才吐掉好几盒，太浪费了，这牌子挺贵的。

Venom正处在恢复期，那场大火让他元气大伤，在Eddie身体里蛰伏了好几天才现身。这种出于自我保护的假死状态让他意外地躲过了检查，只不过重新现身的Venom仅能保持幼生体的形态，在摄入足够多的能量之前，暂时只能是一个黑色的小球。

Eddie却是越看越喜欢，忍不住弹了一下，手感不错。

“你就这么对你的救命恩人吗？！”Venom抗议道，把巧克力碎屑喷到Eddie的裤腿上。变成幼生体之后他的声音也变得像个小孩子，尖尖细细，奶里奶气，毫无威慑力。

“嘿，我还不够慷慨吗？我把整座超市的巧克力都买回来了！”

“刷的Anne的卡。”

“……我会还给她的……等等，你怎么知道？！”

“我没出现不代表我不知道，Eddie，我知道你的所有事。”

“……”Eddie不说话了，这么说这个讨厌的黏糊球肯定也听到他说自己想他了。

“是的我知道了，这没什么好丢人的，我也想你，Eddie。”

 

Eddie决定暂时不把Venom回来了的事告诉Anne，虽然他绝对信任她，但是风波还未过去，政府指不定还盯着他们呢，他可不想（也不舍得）Venom再被抓回去做实验，等他恢复之后再说不迟。但是他不能再麻烦Anne照顾他的生活了，Venom回来之后日常开销成了大问题，他必须尽快找个工作。所幸他现在名声在外，有多家报社都对他伸出了橄榄枝。Eddie决定先做个自由撰稿人赚点稿费，把Venom“养大”再说。

天哪，听听这语气，他摇了摇头，自己简直像个单亲奶爸。

他甚至考虑要不要给Venom买婴儿食品，但遭到强烈抗议。

“你在侮辱我吗Eddie？我看起来像脆弱的人类幼崽吗？”Venom从小臂上冒出来，对着Eddie凶狠地呲牙，“我要吃活的，我要咬头！”

Eddie怜悯地看着自己的胳膊，斟酌着怎样说才不会打击Venom的自尊心。

“我很抱歉Venom，你现在的size，恐怕只能咬掉毛毛虫的头。”

“我还可以咬掉你的肝脏，它们看起来真美味。”

“……是我不好，我道歉。”

最终Eddie买了许多条小鱼，然后看着Venom在鱼缸里大肆杀戮，那模样倒是和先前别无二致。

Venom变得这样小，对Eddie来说倒没有什么不便，他反而很高兴，这家伙不能再像之前一样我行我素了，他块头太小，甚至打不开冰箱的门。Eddie想故意逗他，就会坐在冰箱面前一米远的地方，看着手心的小球弹来弹去，却够不到食物，然后这个小球就会弹到自己脑袋上表达愤怒，那感觉大概和用按摩捶捶背差不多。 

一天晚上，Eddie准备熬夜写稿子，Venom从他肩头滑下来，横在键盘前面，他比刚开始长大了一圈，已经能像个围脖一样缠在宿主脖子上了。

“Eddie，你是不是之前说我是寄生虫，胆小鬼来着。”

Eddie沉迷于码字，随口应道：“没有啊，你别挡着屏幕。”

那团黑色随即绕到Eddie握着鼠标的右手上，暗中跟他较劲。Eddie一不小心把文档关了。

“嘿，你干吗！我没保存！”

“Oops。”Venom嗖地一下缩回去了。

Eddie对着电脑叹气，突然意识到最近几天Venom老跟他对着干，难道是到了叛逆期了？

 **我们没有叛逆期这种说法。** Eddie脑子里那个细细的声音回答。

“好吧，那你说说这几天是怎么回事，是对食物不满意吗？”Eddie越发觉得自己像个试图和孩子沟通的操心老父亲。

**Eddie……**

Venom居然奶声奶气地叹了口气，Eddie差点没绷住。

**你能不能别总把我当人类幼崽对待，变成现在这样不是我的本意，别忘了，这都是你的错。**

Eddie惊讶于Venom居然好声好气跟他讲道理，而不是直接吼叫命令式地告诉他自己想要什么，这让他十分感动，并且多少有了一点“我们是平等的”的错觉。

 **不，你只是我的坐骑，是我的所有物！** Venom突然用低沉的男音喊了出来，他的声音毫无预警地恢复了。

哇，Eddie心想，孩子长大就在一瞬间。

**你说什么？！**

 

 

4.

 

Eddie最近的日子不好过，编辑催稿催得紧，他在拼命赶稿子的同时，还要分出精力和那个黏糊球相处。Venom变得越来越暴躁，最开始Eddie以为他是不喜欢自己把他当作小孩子对待，于是他收起泛滥的父爱，开始像以前一样把他当朋友，但是Venom似乎仍旧不满意，Eddie搞不懂他到底想要什么。

他们的共生关系就像牢不可分的纽带，这本应让他们成为最了解对方的存在。但是现在只有Venom能读到Eddie的想法，Eddie却对那个黑糊糊的脑袋里在想什么一无所知，这不公平。

“Venom，我们得谈谈。”Eddie一本正经地坐在沙发上，对着空气说道。

Venom慢吞吞从他肩头冒出来，一个气球一般大的黑色脑袋逐渐浮现，他看起来已经恢复得差不多了。

“你想谈什么，Eddie？”

“我们的关系。我是说，既然作为共生体……”

“Eddie，你还爱着Anne吗？”

“什么？”Eddie不明白Venom怎么突然提这茬，他想起不久之前自己还站在Anne的公寓门外，下决心要把她追回来，但是在Venom出现之后，经历了这么多惊心动魄的事，他已经很久没有考虑过这个问题了。

看着Eddie陷入沉思，Venom静静待着不动，一边同步感知着他的情绪。在Eddie开口之前，他已经知道了答案。

“我还爱她，但是，那是作为朋友、家人的那种爱，你能懂吗？总之她现在和Dan过得挺好的，我不想再一次毁了她的生活。而且你既然能读懂我的想法干吗还问我啊！”Eddie说完感到十分不满，明明是自己要谈谈的，却被Venom带跑了节奏，话说回来，这家伙真的懂什么叫爱吗？

“当然。”Venom的语气听起来像是受到了冒犯，“不然你以为我为什么付出那么大的代价救你？”

Eddie花了一分钟去理解这句话的意思。不不不，他当然知道Venom的意思是，他像朋友一样爱自己，但是……但是，有那么一瞬间，他想到的是另一种感情，并为此开心了一下。

“蠢货。”Venom突然丢下一句话，一头撞进他的胸口不见了。

“嘿，等等！我们还没谈完呢？”Eddie在胸前胡乱摸着，黑色的流体穿过他的手指，什么都没留下。

他希望Venom没有捕捉到他刚刚闪现的想法。

 

自那次不算谈话的谈话之后，他们的关系莫名融洽了许多。Venom不再在Eddie写稿子的时候捣乱，反而会就遣词造句提一些建议，帮助他润色文字。

“我没想到你还有文学造诣呢？”Eddie真情实感地惊讶，毕竟Venom的长相真的不像文学工作者。

“Eddie，我们是高等文明的智慧种族，我们也有自己的文化，你不要再用你的无知质疑我。”

“好吧好吧。”Eddie投降，一边又小声说，“高等文明就喜欢吃人头啊？”

“你说得对，我好久没有吃人头了，我看你的头就挺不错。”

为了不让Venom吃自己的头（当然Eddie知道他肯定不会这么干），Eddie决定出门买点夜宵。两人漫步在夜晚空无一人的街道上，竟有一种岁月静好的感觉油然而生。

他们路过一条昏暗的小巷，一对男女躲在里面亲热，Eddie瞥了一眼，快步走过。

“你的心跳加速了，Eddie。”

该死，Eddie心想，最近忙于工作他很久没有解决生理问题了。而且越是想避开这个话题，反而这想法就越发强烈。

“这没什么。”Venom突然从他胸前钻出来，伸出舌头，“我可以帮你解决。”

 

 

5.

  
深夜里，一道黑影快速穿梭在街道的阴影中，Venom带着Eddie在夜色中飞跑，钻进一条暗巷，然后把Eddie甩进最里面的角落，就势缠了上去。  
“不不不不不不不————”Eddie吓得大叫，双手在胸前挥舞，“我不需要……不需要解决，你别碰我！”  
刚刚他以为Venom只是在和他开玩笑，但是当Venom一边不怀好意地呲牙一边匀出一根触手伸进他两腿之间时，他意识到他是玩真的。  
更糟糕的是，他还硬了。  
然后Venom就劫持了他的身体把他丢进又黑又偏僻的小巷里了。Eddie惊恐地看着面前庞大的黑影，觉得Venom好像比之前块头更大了，是不是巧克力喂多了？  
“Eddie，你跟我没什么好害羞的。”Venom分出更多只触腕，悄无声息地附着在人类的四肢上。  
这不是害羞的问题，Eddie惊惧地瑟缩着，这架势哪里是帮自己解决生理问题，这明明是想强暴他。  
“你也可以这么想，”Venom嘶嘶地说，一边把Eddie按在了墙上，“反正对我来说都没什么区别。”  
“不不不等等！先……先放我下来，我们好好说话。”  
“我现在不想交谈。”Venom俯下脑袋，毒蛇一般的红色舌头在Eddie脸上舔了一圈，“我等这一刻很久了。”  
这句话如同当头一棒，Eddie被震得双目圆睁：“这是什么意思？你早就……你早就……”  
“Eddie，你是我在这个星球上见到的第一个美好的事物。”Venom贴近人类的耳廓，声音低沉沙哑，长长的舌头从男人的左脸绕到右耳垂，“我在Maria的记忆里看到过你，她用那些美好的回忆支撑着自己，你和她说话，对她微笑，我每天都能看到这些，你知道我有多么想得到你吗？”  
Eddie说不出话来，一直以来他都以为自己只是个在错误时间出现在错误地点的倒霉蛋，虽然结果还不坏，但是一切最多只是巧合，现在他终于明白，原来自己是被觊觎已久的猎物。  
“没错。惊不惊喜？”  
去他的惊喜！Venom这番话竟让他脸红心跳，这个外星钉子户真的不知道自己是多么厉害的情话大师吗？之前从没有人这么夸过他，哪怕和Anne在一起的时候都没有。  
敏锐地察觉到Eddie体温上升，Venom也变得躁动起来，这种感觉是双向的，他的渴求和欲望也传达给了Eddie，这简直是火上浇油。  
“Venom，等一下，至少别在这，行吗？咱们回家再说。”Eddie做着最后的挣扎，身体不能动弹让他很没有安全感，他担心Venom说的帮自己解决是会做到什么程度，玩过火了怎么办？  
“不行，我就想在这里。”  
“……大半夜的外面太冷。”  
Eddie知道自己这个蹩脚的理由说服不了任何人，Venom没再给他机会逃避，那些黑色的触腕几下就撕开了他的上衣，人类发烫的肉体一下子暴露在夜风中。  
被夜晚的凉风一吹，Eddie抖了一下，倒不是因为真的冷，而是意识到这下真的逃不掉了，他绝望地闭上眼睛，心里祈祷这时候千万不要有人路过，不然那人的脑袋一定不保了。  
“你还有时间担心别人？”Venom灵活的舌头挤进了Eddie的嘴巴里，为了避免划伤人类柔软的口腔，他特意收起了肉刺，卷住Eddie的舌头搅动着。Eddie用后背抵着墙，僵硬地一动不敢动，这感觉太诡异了，这算哪门子舌吻，他觉得自己舌头都要被拽掉了。终于，那条滑腻的玩意儿放开了他，又一直伸到喉咙里，在它还想向下延伸的时候，Eddie抑制不住地干呕了一下，眼眶里聚起泪水。Venom见状马上停止了动作，他不想弄伤Eddie，他只是想让他爽。  
就在Eddie以为Venom的进攻停止了，自己终于可以喘口气的时候，几条触腕顺着裸露的胸膛滑向下，干脆利落地扒掉了他的裤子。由于嘴巴还被塞得满满的，Eddie只能拼命摇头，一边发出含糊不清的呜咽声，他还没有做好准备，这进展太快了。  
Venom将舌头慢慢抽离，调侃着眼前的猎物：“噢是吗，但是你的生殖器明显已经准备好了。”  
Eddie咳嗽了几下，泪眼婆娑，他的阴茎此时正直挺挺立在寒风中，他有什么办法，身体准备好了不代表心理上准备好了啊！  
可是Venom不打算等，他刚刚空闲出来的舌头马上缠了过去，肉刺全开，卷住了Eddie挺立的性器。  
“操！”Eddie骂了一句，浑身颤了一下，不知道是因为Venom粗粝的舌头摩擦带来的快感过于强烈，还是他太久没有释放自我，总之，用一句话总结就是：爽翻了。  
Venom分裂出来的其他触腕也没闲着，他们分工合作：有的用来固定Eddie的手腕，有的用来抚摸他裸露的皮肤寻找敏感点，有的用来分开他的双腿，还有一条顺着臀缝向内伸去。  
Eddie正沉浸在一波接一波的快乐中，嘴里混杂着呻吟和脏话，突然他意识到有什么凉凉的东西滑进了禁区。  
“你干什么？！”他吓得夹紧了屁股，声音都高了八度，他还没被别人碰过那里，“我的生理需求不……不包括这个！”  
“可是我的包括，你放松一点。”Venom用命令性的语气说道，他松开舌头，转而舔上Eddie胸前的敏感点，另一只触腕则继续轻柔地抚弄着他的性器。在双重夹击下，Eddie终于暂时放松了警惕，抑制不住地喘息起来，腰也软了下去，趁这个间隙，那条狡猾的触手终于冲破了禁区。  
Eddie猝不及防地叫了起来，猛地弓起了腰，试图离那条触手远远的。但是无论他如何躲闪都无济于事，后穴被强制撑开入侵的感觉令他羞耻不已，但奇怪的是，他没觉得讨厌，甚至有点儿……刺激？  
“你们人类总是口是心非。”Venom的舌头又一次撬开Eddie的嘴巴，他似乎很喜欢人类口腔的温度，“你现在明明兴奋的不得了。这很好，你兴奋我也会兴奋。”  
Eddie已经听不见Venom在说什么了，他全部的注意力都在后穴的那条触手上，它主动分泌的粘液似乎起到了润滑的作用，起初那根触手的粗细还比较适合人类的尺寸，但在顺利突进之后，它就开始胀大，并且开始尝试着抽插了起来。  
“Eddie，你好紧。”  
“操，你他妈都是跟谁学的？！你给我——啊！！”Eddie的后半句话被淹没在一句拉长的呻吟声中，那根触手猝不及防地顶到了某个点。  
“是这里吗？”Venom试探性地往回缩了一下。  
“不是……再往前一点。”Eddie咬着牙说，刚刚那一瞬间的快感是他从未体验过的，“你快点。”  
“我以为你没有这种需求呢。”触手又往后缩了一点。  
“不！我收回！我有行吗！”Eddie急切地叫了起来，他爽的音调都变了，也管不了那么多了，他的理智在刚才那一下子面前溃不成军。  
“求我，Eddie。”  
Eddie喘息着，抬起混合着汗液泪液和口水的脸，蒙了一层雾气的蓝眼睛里混杂着羞耻和情欲：“该死的，Venom……Please。”  
这就足够了。Venom咧开了嘴巴，他的目的达到了。  
后穴里的那根触手变得粗大，然后猛地向深处挺进，反复刮蹭着那个点，Eddie随着Venom的每一次突刺一阵阵颤抖着，发出含混的呻吟声。他仰起头，看到夜空中炸满了烟花，炸得他脑袋嗡嗡作响。他稀里糊涂地想又炸了一个火箭吗？还好这次他们在地面上，Venom不会因为保护他而受伤了。

这时，夜晚的寂静突然被打破了，一群参加派对晚归的人嬉笑着朝这边走来，他们马上就要路过这条小巷。  
Eddie迅速咬住嘴唇阻止自己继续像个荡妇一样哼哼唧唧，一边示意Venom停下。  
“你说什么，我听不清。”Venom装作无辜地歪了下脑袋，他其实根本不需要用听的去了解Eddie的想法，他只是喜欢他的人类被激怒又无法反抗的样子。  
Eddie实在无法在屁股里塞着一条触手的情况下说出完整的句子，更何况他现在正爽到一半，只能压低声音断断续续地恳求道：“停……停一下，等……等他们……离开……”  
Venom居然十分听话地停下了抽插的动作，Eddie松了一口气，他绝对不想被任何人看见他现在的样子。他咬着牙小声吸气，试图平复过快的心跳，一边竖起耳朵听着街道上的动静。但很快他就发现事情没那么简单，Venom的触手不偏不倚正停留在最敏感处，柔软的尖端扭动着，毫无预兆地再次轻扫过那个点。  
“嘶——”Eddie冷不丁从牙缝里泄出呻吟，又慌忙闭紧嘴巴，他恶狠狠地瞪着悬在面前的黑色脑袋，街道上的笑闹声突然停止了。

这样可以了吗，Eddie？

Eddie不敢张嘴，他恨死了附着在自己身上的黑色家伙，他就知道他不会这么好心放过他，那种若有若无的酥麻感一阵接一阵地袭来，比直接的刺激更让人无法忍受，他浑身抖得厉害，听力变得极度敏感，街道上的脚步声在靠近，有人在窃窃私语。  
不不不，千万别——  
陌生的快感不断从后穴深处蔓延出来，而身前的触手也突然加快了套弄性器的速度，Venom用其余的触手覆盖住Eddie裸露的身体，像一个拥抱。Eddie现在浑身烫的厉害，身体里仿佛有一座火山蓄势待发，不断攀升的快感几乎把他逼疯，他想叫出声想咒骂，可他不能。  
脚步声已经在几米开外，路灯的光在巷口投射出几个人影。  
黑色的掠食者欣赏着他最喜欢的地球男人此时隐忍又无助的诱人模样：为了不发出声音而咬得发红的嘴唇，汗滴顺着紧皱的眉头落在颤抖的眼睫上，随着胸腔的剧烈起伏，一波接一波的愉悦感通过美妙的共生关系传递出去，空气为此变得黏稠，风裹挟着热浪，心跳和呼吸融化在欲望里。

Eddie，我好喜欢你。

黑色的流体将人类的躯体整个包裹了起来，使他融入了深沉的夜色中，那些纷乱的脚步声只在小巷口停留了一会儿就离开了，他们什么都不会看见。  
被包裹在其中，Eddie又找回了熟悉的安心感，他放声叫了出来，在Venom的前后夹击之下，他的身体再也无法承受更多，随着一阵剧烈的痉挛，终于射了出来。最后他整个人瘫软了下去，要不是有Venom支撑，他可能会平摊在地面上再也爬不起来。  
Venom慢慢把触手收了回来，让Eddie靠坐在自己凝聚起的身体上，像环抱着他一样，然后用舌头把怀里的人舔得干干净净。Eddie此时已是眼神涣散，全无反抗之力，在昏睡过去之前，他绝望地想：自己居然被一个外星寄生虫吃干抹净了。

 

6.

 

拥有一个共生体最麻烦的地方莫过于，你没办法在不想理他的时候自己一个人待着。

第二天早上，Eddie怀抱着一个黑色的圆脑袋醒来，花了几秒钟回忆起昨晚的事，然后惨叫一声从床上翻了下去。

洗漱的时候他拒绝搭理在身边探头探脑的家伙，反正他不需要说话对方也能感知到他的情绪。

他在生气，但也挺高兴，不过还是生气。

他搞不清自己对这个奇妙共生体的感情，不久之前他还是个一心想追回前女友的普通地球男性，但是现在，他不仅把Anne忘到了脑后，还和Venom做了不可描述之事，最操/蛋的是他还觉得那体验挺棒的。

他现在需要一个人静一静。

一上午他们都没有说话，毒液居然乖乖地没有入侵他的脑袋对他絮絮叨叨，Eddie一时有点不习惯，但很快他就埋头于手头的稿件，不知不觉时间就过去了。

敲完最后一行字，Eddie靠在椅背上伸展了一下手臂，对自己的作品很满意。不过相比宅在家写稿子，他还是更喜欢在第一线做采访，有了Venom，他可以去任何地方，将那些隐藏在最黑暗角落的罪恶挖掘出来。

他本来是这么打算的，但是现在他甚至不知道该怎么跟Venom相处下去了，他们这样……算恋爱吗？

**当然算。**

Eddie被冷不丁出现的声音吓了一跳，抓住桌沿才没让自己从椅子上翻下去，Venom沉寂了一上午，他差点都把他忘了。

“不！这不是……”

Venom黑色的脑袋从胸前探出来，Eddie看到那条红色的舌头，想到上面那些倒刺的触感，忍不住瑟缩了一下，夹紧了腿。

“Eddie，你隐瞒不了你的情绪。”Venom故意吐着舌头说，“我知道你喜欢我。”

该死。Eddie抓着自己的头发，他真是拿这只大号寄生虫一点办法没有。

“但你以后不许再像昨晚那样对我了！”

“为什么？你明明爽的连自己是谁都不知道了。”

“什……我没有！我是说，不能再外面随便找个地方就……”

“好，我答应你，只在家里搞。”

“……也不能天天搞，这个……还是要节制。”

“人类真麻烦。”

 

过了几天，Eddie在街上遇到Anne，他们一起散了散步，然后坐在公寓门口聊天，他们有段时间没见了，Eddie想起来自己还没告诉他Venom回来了的事。

“很高兴看到你又恢复了精神，Eddie。”Anne真诚地说，“我们都很担心你，Dan提过邀请你来吃饭，但是我想你大概需要时间适应。”

“是……是啊。”Eddie有些心虚地看向别处，“不过现在我们……我是说，我好多了。”

“我很抱歉Venom的事。”

“嗯，我也很遗憾。”

**她还不知道我们在一起了。**

“咳……你闭嘴。”

Anne皱起眉头：“你说什么？”

“没，没什么，我该走了。”Eddie匆忙站起来，他担心再聊下去迟早会露馅儿。

“Eddie，你有什么事没告诉我？”Anne也站了起来，怀疑地看着他。

“我得回去工作了，回见！”Eddie沿着下坡一路小跑。 

 

“听着，既然我们要……要在一起，就得立规矩。”

**你说。**

“首先，恋爱双方是平等的……”

**驳回。**

“？？？？”

**你是我的。**

真是不讲理。Eddie叹了口气，他正穿梭在热闹的大街上，一边自言自语，他已经习惯了周围人对他投来奇怪的目光了，当你有一个外星共生体男友时，这些麻烦和不便就会一直围绕着你的生活，但是与他所带来的快乐和改变相比，这些就不足为道了。

“还有，不可以随便吃人。”

**我不能吃人吗？**

“不能。你要知道，这世界上有好人也有坏人，当然，或许，你可以稍微、稍微……但是只能吃坏人，不能吃好人。”

**我们怎么分辨好人和坏人？**

“靠直觉。”

**像我知道自己喜欢你那样吗？**

“天哪……你……”Eddie再次捂住了脸。

**Eddie，你的心跳又加快了，你需要我……**

“不！不需要！”Eddie在大街上喊了起来，引得路人纷纷侧目， 有几个行人绕开了他，他尴尬地咳嗽了几声掩饰，“我们……我们去买点吃的怎么样？你想吃什么？”

**炸薯球和巧克力。**

“没问题。”

**和你。**

“……”

 

 

-END-

 


End file.
